Zoey's Fun Christmas Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this sequel to "Gwen and Courtney's Fun Sleepover", Zoey invites Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Sky, Amy, Sammy, Heather, and Lindsay as there'll be plenty of surprises and two more women appear at the sleepover as well. Rated M for AB/DL Content, and Language. Hellflores and I co-write this wonderful and fun fanfic together... enjoy everyone!


Zoey's Fun Christmas Sleepover

**Summary: The following fanfic is a sequel to "Gwen and Courtney's Fun Christmas Sleepover" as this time around Zoey invites Anne Maria, Dawn, Dakota, Jo, Sky, Amy, Sammy, Heather, and Lindsay for a fun Christmas sleepover filled with games, food, talking, movies, and presents.**

**Co-written by me and Hellflores**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, and Language.**

**ENJOY!**

It was Friday December 12th 2025, Zoey invited Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maria, Jo, Sky, Sammy, Amy, Heather, and Lindsay for a girls only Christmas themed sleepover but the only thing they couldn't do was have Diaper sex as Zoey was okay with that. Meanwhile, Mike, Mike Jr. and Holly got ready to visit his parents as the place was filled with Christmas decorations galore as Zoey was in her Christmas sweater which was red with reindeers on it, and her PJ's while everyone else was wearing their clothes and Christmas sweaters.

"Zoey, everything looks awesome, you're sleepover is gonna be the bomb!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies Mikey." Zoey said before she and Mike kissed.

"Yuck!" MJ said.

"Sorry." Mike said to MJ.

"Dad, why can't mom go?" MJ asked Mike.

"Mom is having a nice party with her friends." Mike answered

"Oh! Cool! But... is it only her friends?" MJ said before he asked.

"Yes sweetie." Zoey answered.

"I see." MJ said.

"Well, we better get going." Mike said before himself Mike Jr, Holly, and Zoey hugged and kissed.

"You two be good to grandma and grandpa, okay?" Zoey asked MJ and Holly.

"Yes mom." MJ answered Zoey.

"Yeah." Holly answered Zoey.

"Have fun, sweetie." Mike said to Zoey.

"I will." Zoey said before she and Mike hugged one more time as Mike and the kids soon left inside of his car.

"Bye!" Mike, MJ, and Holly said to Zoey who was outside waving.

"Bye!" Zoey said before Mike drove away as she headed inside.

"Finally I can be comfy." Zoey said before she took off her pajama pants revealing the Christmas diaper that she was wearing a year ago as they were the ABU Super Dry Kids as the diaper was red with a Reindeer and Snowflake pattern before she happily sighed.

"Much better... I can't wait for everyone to come." Zoey said before she went into the kitchen to make sure that the Christmas cookies, and Hot Chocolate were all ready and a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Zoey said before she opens the door revealing Amy and Sammy.

"Hey Sammy! Hey Amy! Merry Christmas!" Zoey said to the twins.

"Merry Christmas to you also." The twins said back to Zoey before they entered the home.

"Make yourselves comfy." Zoey said to them.

"Okies." The twins said back to Zoey before they soon removed their pants and skirts, revealing their diapers ABU Super Dry Kids diapers with Santa Claus and Reindeer on the pattern.

"Ahh, much better." The twins sighed and said.

"So how is everything going on with the two of you?" Zoey asked the twins.

"We're doing good, thankies." Amy answered Zoey.

"So are our husbands and kids." Sammy answered Zoey as well.

"That's awesome, plus those are beautiful Christmas sweaters." Zoey said to the twins.

"Thankies." The twins said back.

"Mine is of Santa and his Reindeer in the color of white." Amy said to Zoey.

"So is mine, hehe." Sammy said before she giggled as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Zoey said before she got up to answer the door revealing to be Jo and Anne Maria.

"Hey Jo, Hey Anne Maria." Zoey said to them.

"Hey there, Zoey. Merry Christmas." Jo and Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"Merry Christmas, come on in... make yourselves at home." Zoey said to them.

"Of course." Jo and Anne Maria said before they took off their pants revealing their diapers as Jo was wearing a gray sweater with a snowman family for the pattern while she's wearing a white ABU PeekABU's diaper with a Reindeer pattern while Anne Maria had a Red Christmas Sweater on as she is also wearing an ABU Cushies diaper in the colors of Red and Green while she had the same pattern from her sweater.

"So Anne Maria how is Lightning and the football life?" Zoey asked Anne Maria.

"Lightning is doing amazing, but he misses home so after this season he's retiring so he can be a full time Dad. To be honest I'll be glad when he's done, because I miss him." Anne Maria answered Zoey.

"Well that's good that'll he'll be home around more often, anyway Jo... how are things between you and Brick?" Zoey said to Anne Maria before she asked Jo.

"Me and Brick are doing just great! He's an awesome dad to the kids and a great husband too. Still can't believe I never saw that in him when we were still on season four." Jo answered Zoey.

"We all changed a lot and we all matured, for the better." Zoey said to Jo.

"Yup." Jo, Anne Maria, and the rest of the girls said to Zoey in agreement.

"Jo, that's a beautiful sweater." Zoey said to Jo.

"Thanks." Jo said back.

"Who made that?" Zoey asked.

"Brick." Jo answered Zoey.

"I had a thought."

"Yeah, hehehe." Jo said before she chuckled a bit before there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Zoey said before she answered revealing to be Heather.

"Hello Heather." Zoey said to Heather.

"Hello Zoey, thank you for inviting me." Heather said to Zoey.

"No problem, just thought we could get along more, come on in."

"Thankies." Heather said before she entered and removed her pants before she sighed in delight.

"That always feels better, just being in my diapey, relaxing with my friends." Heather said as she was wearing a beautiful christmas sweater as it was in the color of green with Rudolph on the sweater as her diaper was white, it was the ABU PeekABU's with a Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"Uh-huh." The girls said to Heather in agreement.

"So Heather, whats new with you and Alejandro?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing much, everything is going all good for me and my King." Heather answered Zoey.

"That's nice." The girls said before another knock was heard.

"Coming!" Zoey said before she opened the door and see Dawn and Dakota.

"Hi Zoey." Dawn and Dakota said to Zoey.

"My besties!" Zoey said to Dawn and Dakota before the trio hugged.

"Come on in and make yourselves comfy." Zoey said to them.

"Okies." Dawn and Dakota said before they entered the house and took off their pants revealing their diapers which were the ABU Little Pawz with a reindeer theme and an ABU Cushies diaper with a snowman pattern respectively as Dakota's diaper was red while Dawn's was white.

"Ahhhh...! That's so much better." Dawn and Dakota sighed and said.

"Heather that is a really nice Christmas sweater." Zoey said to Heather.

"Thankies, it's Green with Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer on it, Alejandro's mother sewed it a few years ago." Heather said to Zoey.

"Adorable." Zoey said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said to

"I love your sweater also Anne Maria." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Thanks, it's red with snowballs and Santa Claus." Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"Very cute." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Thankies." Anne Maria said before there was another knock.

"Be right there!" Zoey said before she opened the door, seeing Lindsay who was wearing a red christmas sweater with Santa and Mrs. Claus on it.

"Hi Zoey." Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Lindsay, come in." Zoey said before Lindsay entered before she took off her jeans revealing her diaper which was red as it was the Bambino Classicos as she joined the other girls.

"Dawn, Dakota, your sweaters are beautiful." Zoey said to her besties.

"Thankies." They said back to Zoey.

"Same for Lindsay." Zoey said to Lindsay.

"Thankies." Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Mine is white with snowflakes on it... just like my gorgeous diapey." Dawn said to Zoey.

"Adorable, what's your sweater Dakota?" Zoey said before she asked Dakota.

"My sweater is green with a family of snowmen together, while my diapey is in red." Dakota answered Zoey.

"So cute." Zoey said to Dakota.

"Thankies." Dakota said to

"What about you Lindsay?" Zoey asked Lindsay.

"Mine is of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus as it's Red, like my diapey is as it's exactly like my sweater." Lindsay answered Zoey.

"Cute!" Zoey said before there was one more knock.

"Got it." Zoey said before she opened the door revealing to be Sky.

"What's up Sky?" Zoey greeted and asked Sky.

"Hey Zoey, Merry Christmas!" Sky greeted Zoey before she entered the house before she took off her pants revealing her diaper which was ABU PeekABU's as the pattern was Santa Claus themed as she was wearing a green Christmas sweater with Santa on it and sat down with the girls.

"This feels so much better." Sky said.

"What's new?" Zoey asked Sky.

"Nothing much, except I got kicked off the Canadian National Gymnastics team." Sky answered Zoey causing her and the rest of the girls to gasp.

"What? For real?!" The girls asked Sky who blushed in embarrassement.

"Hehehe, yeah." Sky chuckled while feeling embarrassed.

"They learned about me wearing diapers and... didn't want me to be a part of the team anymore." Sky said to the girls.

"Why not?" Amy and Sammy asked.

"Because the gymnastics team thought that I was being a baby instead of practicing and that I represented the team in a bad light during the finale of Pahkitew Island by having a temper tantrum was not okay according to them... but they let that slide because of who the host was, but the real reason why I got kicked off was of the diapers." Sky answered the twins and went into further detail.

"But it's alright, at least I got a chance at my dream, plus I still kept the gold medals." Sky said to the girls.

"How did Megan take it?" Zoey asked.

"She was mad at them... she is still mad at them so she retired from gymnastics altogether as she is a Physical Education teacher." Sky answered Zoey.

"Anyway... besides I'm glad that I don't have to work that much anymore." Sky said to Zoey and the girls.

"Okies then... but also, cute sweater." Zoey said to Sky.

"Oh! Well thankies, it's green with Santa Claus." Sky said to Zoey.

"Cute." Zoey said to Sky.

"So... looks like everyone is here."

"Yup!" The girls said to Zoey.

"So... I heard that this party is like the one Gwen and Courtney hosted last year, right?" Heather said before she asked Zoey.

"Yeah, it is. I was a part of it and it was awesome! Very festive, and fun." Zoey answered Heather.

"Cool." Heather said back.

"So what's first?" Lindsay asked.

"Well... I was thinking we all start chatting for a bit." Zoey answered.

"Okies." The girls said to Zoey.

"Well we should chat about our favorite Christmas Memories." Zoey said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said to Zoey.

"Who would like to go first?" Zoey asked before everyone raised their hands.

"Okies then... hmmm..." Zoey said as she thought about who to go first.

"How about Heather." Zoey said as she picked Heather to go first.

"Cool." Heather said to Zoey.

"It can be any kind of memory, from your childhood, before total drama or even before we started the AB/DL lifestyle." Zoey said to Heather.

"Okies then." Heather said before she began to tell everyone her favorite Christmas Memory.

"It was after All Stars, Alejandro took me ice skating for our first date in the winter. He even taught me how to keep my balance so I don't fall." Heather said to the girls.

"Aww!" The girls said to Heather.

"Afterwards, we drank hot chocolate at his house that was made by his mom and it was just perfect."

"Cute!" Zoey said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said.

"Who is next?" Zoey asked the girls.

"I am." Anne Maria answered Zoey.

"Alright then." Zoey said before Anne Maria began to share her favorite Christmas memory.

"I remember one Christmas a long time ago, me and folks went to this cabin that by a frozen lake and a lot go snow. We all went ice skating, had a snowball fight and even made snowmen." Anne Maria shared her favorite Christmas memory with everyone.

"Cool." The girls said to Anne Maria.

"Yeah... it was a lot of fun." Anne Maria said to the girls.

"Who's next?" Zoey asked the girls before Amy and Sammy raised their hands.

"We are." Amy and Sammy answered Zoey.

"Okies then, is it one by one or together?" Zoey said before she asked the twins.

"Together." The twins answered.

"Okay, go ahead." Zoey said to them before Amy began to speak.

"It was when she and I were still kids." Amy said to start it off before her twin sister began to speak.

"Amy and I were playing around in the snow at the park. We rode the sled down the hill together, made snow angels and even had a fun snowball fight." Sammy said to the girls.

"Cute." The girls said to the twins.

"Then our parents gave us hot chocolate to help us warm up after our fun." Amy said before herself and Sammy were next.

"It was the best winter we had together." The twins said to the girls.

"Cool." Zoey said to the twins.

"Yeah, it was." Sammy said to Zoey.

"I loved it when we did it last year sis." Amy said to Sammy.

"Me too." Sammy said back before they hugged.

"Before we continue I want to ask a personal question to both of you if that's okay." Zoey said to the twins.

"Sure." The twins answered Zoey.

"Why didn't you two get along so well during Pahkitew Island before you two made amends at Disney World during Total Drama Babies? Was it over a doll? Was it over a boy?" Zoey asked them.

"Well in all honesty... I was extremely jealous that Sammy was getting friends in school instead of me." Amy answered Zoey.

"That's what that feud was about during Pahkitew Island?" Sky

"Yes." The twins answered Sky.

"But we're good now." Amy said to the girls.

"Yeah, we hang out every weekend." Sammy said as well before they hugged again.

"Aww!" The girls said.

"Anyway, who's next?" Zoey said before she asked.

"Me." Jo answered.

"Cool." Zoey said before Jo began to share her favorite Christmas memory.

"Well... I remember that Brick gave me an awesome Christmas surprise... he took me to a very fun and awesome WWE Live Event that happened in Toronto back in 2017." Jo said to the girls.

"Really?" The girls asked Jo.

"Yup! He bought us front rows seats and the theme was a holiday theme... with a mircle on 34th street fight between AJ Styles and Jinder Mahal for the WWE Championship. "

"Awesome." The girls said to Jo.

"Well, it was. Plus... afterwards Brick and I had a little bit of Diapey sex in the bedroom and it was hawt." Jo said to the girls.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Jo.

"Yeah hehehe..." Jo said before she giggled while she blushed a bit.

"Mentioning it is okay right?" Jo asked.

"It's cool." Zoey answered Jo.

"Okies then." Jo said to Zoey.

"Anyone want to go next?" Zoey asked.

"I do." Dawn said to Zoey.

"What's your favorite Christmas memory... remember it can be cute, it can be sweet, it can be sexy for goodness sakes." Zoey said as Dawn blushed a bit.

"Okies, I remember the first Christmas that Justin and I had as an AB/DL couple, we went to Whistler, British Columbia to visit my family and it was awesome. We did some sledding, we threw snowballs, we did snow angels, we did snowmen, snow women, and snow children." Dawn said to the girls.

"Aww!" The girls said to Dawn.

"Plus, when we had a moment in front of the fire place me and Justin relaxed by the fire in our diapeys as we had some hot chocolate, and some hawt diapey sex in front of the fireplace." Dawn said to the girls.

"Oooh! Very sweet." The girls said to Dawn.

"Thankies." Dawn said to them.

"Anyone want to go next?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Me! Can I?" Lindsay gleefully said before she asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered Lindsay who began to share her favorite Christmas memory.

"I remember it was my first Christmas with Tyler as a couple. He and I went to see a movie and then afterwards, we had fun in the snow." Lindsay said to the girls.

"Sweet." The girls said to Lindsay.

"Thankies, then he and I shared a kiss under a mistletoe." Lindsay said to them.

"Aww!" The girls said to her.

"Sky, I guess you are next." Zoey said to Sky.

"Yep." Sky said to Zoey.

"Okies... go ahead." Zoey said to Sky.

"Absolutely." Sky said before she began

"Well... I remember me and Dave were playing around in the snow last year. He and I were making snow angels and snowmen. Then he and I had a fun snowball fight in which in ended with me pinning him into the snow." Sky said to the girls.

"Cute." The girls said back.

"Yeah, then our sons Jake and Bobby joined in on the fun as we had another snowball war, then Jake and Bobby took a nap in their rooms while Dave and I had a very hawt round of Diapey sex in our bedroom." Sky said to the girls.

"Ooooh!" The girls said back.

"It reminds me of when Dave and I did it during the Christmas Episode of AB/DL House... that was fun." Sky said to the girls.

"So, Dakota... you're up." Zoey said to Dakota.

"Okies then, it was the first Christmas when I returned back to normal. Sam and I both took a ice walk through the park but then he and I had a incredible snowball fight." Dakota said to the girls.

"Cool." The girls said to Dakota.

"Yeah, then he and I went to my place for hot chocolate... honestly, I'm glad Sam and I are together, he is such a sweetheart, he's so cute and sexy." Dakota said.

"Okay that leads up to me." Zoey said to the girls.

"Well, what's your favorite Christmas memory? It can be anything sexy, it can be anything cute, it can be literally anything." Heather asked Zoey.

"Well... it was when Mike and I were still dating. It was our first Christmas together, he and I went to park and had some fun. We rode on a sled, made snowmen and snow women and then he and I had an amazing snowball fight which ended with me pulling him down into the snow." Zoey said to the girls.

"Cool." The girls said back.

"Yeah... but then he soon kissed me on the lips for the very first time." Zoey said to the girls.

"Aww!" The girls said to Zoey.

"Yep, that's it for our Christmas memories." Zoey said to the girls.

"What's next?" Dakota asked.

"How about a game of truth or dare." Zoey answered.

"Alright then." The girls said to Zoey.

"So, who wants to kick it off?" Zoey asked the girls.

"I'll go." Jo answered.

"Okies then." Zoey said before Jo thought about who to target.

"Hmm... Heather, truth or dare?" Jo said to Heather.

"Dare."

"Well... Heather I dare you to tell us why on God's green earth you were so afraid of Sumo Wrestlers." Jo dared Heather why she was afraid of Sumo Wrestlers as that alone brought back bad memories of actually conquering her fear during Total Drama Island for Heather who looked worried.

"Well?" The girls asked Heather.

"Okay fine! The reason why I was so afraid was because my mom and dad took me to a sumo event when I was young. My mom wanted me to know my heritage but during it... one of sumo wrestlers was pushed too hard and nearly fell on top of me, until my dad saved me." Heather explained herself.

"Really?!" The girls asked Heather.

"Yeah, well that... and they looked ugly in their mawashis... yuck!" Heather answered the girls.

"Hehehe...!" The girls giggled a bit.

"Don't laugh at me, I could have died!" Heather said to the girls.

"Heather, we're sorry for laughing at you, we absolutely understand what happened." Zoey said to Heather.

"Thanks." Heather said to Zoey.

"Heather, we're sorry that happened." Amy said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said to Amy.

"Alright so who's next?" Zoey asked.

"Let me go next." Heather answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Heather.

"Sky, truth or dare." Heather said to Sky.

"I'll go with truth." Sky said to Heather.

"Is it true that you really got kicked off the Canadian Olympic Gymnastics Team?" Heather asked Sky.

"Yes it is true, they kicked me off the team because they learned about me wearing diapers." Sky answered.

"Okies then." The girls said to Sky.

"Well... it's their loss." Heather said to Sky.

"Yeah... anyway, Amy, truth or dare." Sky said to Amy.

"Dare." Amy said to Sky.

"I dare you... to get tickled by Sammy for at least 2 minutes." Sky said to Amy.

"Okies then." Amy said to Sky.

"Ready Amy?" Sammy asked her twin sister.

"Sure am." Amy answered her twin sister before Sammy started to tickle Amy.

"Haha! Hey! Hehehe!" Amy laughed.

"Take it sis!" Sammy said before she tickled Amy harder while she laughed very badly.

"Hahahaha!" Amy laughed before Sammy stopped tickling.

"So, how was that?" Sky asked Amy.

"Fun." Amy answered.

"Totes." Sammy said in agreement.

"Okies so who's next?" Zoey asked.

"I am." Amy answered before she looked at her twin sister.

"Sammy... truth or dare." Amy said to Sammy.

"Dare." Sammy said to her twin sister.

"I dare you... to tell us your sexiest moment you ever had with Topher." Amy said to Sammy.

"Ooooh...!" The girls said causing Sammy blushed.

"Okies." Sammy said to Amy.

"It was during our honeymoon, Topher wanted me to give him a sexy cheerleader dance and I did. Afterward, we had diapey sex until we couldn't continue any longer." Sammy said to the girls.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Sammy.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Sammy said to the girls.

"Who's next?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Me! Okies... Dawn!" Sammy answered Zoey before she looked at Dawn.

"Yes." Dawn said back to Sammy.

"Truth or dare?" Sammy asked asked Dawn.

"Dare please." Dawn answered Sammy.

"Okies... I dare you... to do a funny Hula dance." Sammy said as she dared Dawn to do a funny hula dance.

"Piece of cake." Dawn said before she got up and began to do a funny Hula dance in front of the girls.

"Hehehe... hahaha!" The girls giggled and laughed while Dawn kept hula dancing as they couldn't stop laughing or giggling.

"Okies, you can stop." Sammy said to Dawn who stopped.

"How was it?" Dawn asked the girls.

"Awesome!" The girls answered Dawn.

"Thanks." Dawn said to them before she sat down.

"Who's next?" Zoey asked.

"Me." Dawn answered Zoey.

"Okies, Dakota... truth or dare." Dawn said to Dakota.

"Dare." Dakota said back to Dawn.

"I dare you two things... what was the sexiest thing that you and Sam have ever done and where does Sam keep his diapers?" Dawn asked Dakota.

"Alright, the sexiest thing Sam and I did was when we had Diapey sex but dressed as Mario and Princess Peach.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Dakota.

"Yeah, I know, it was pretty hawt." Dakota said to the girls.

"Um... where does Sam keep his diapers?" Dawn asked Sam.

"I promised Sam not to tell, but I'll tell you girls... he keeps them hidden inside a secret door inside his game closet." Dakota answered Dawn.

"Okies then." The girls said to Dakota.

"Dakota, your turn." Zoey said to Dakota.

"Alright then... Lindsay, truth or dare." Dakota said to Lindsay.

"Truth." Lindsay said to Dakota.

"Is it true that you want to be part of the Naughty Diapey Models?" Dakota asked Lindsay.

"Yes! It sounds like fun and you all had a lot of fun during it." Lindsay answered Dakota.

"Cool, I'll talk to Hunter." Dakota said to Lindsay.

"Yay! Thankies!" Lindsay said to Dakota.

"No problem." Dakota said to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, it's your turn." Zoey said to Lindsay.

"Okies then... Anne Maria, truth or dare." Lindsay said before she picked Anne Maria next for truth or dare.

"Dare." Anne Maria said to Lindsay.

"I dare you... to tell us if you ever had any kind of sexual feelings for Mike after season 4, before we started the AB/DL lifestyle." Lindsay said to Anne Maria.

"Um..." Anne Maria said as she was thinking.

"It's okay Anne Maria, you can tell us, I don't mind." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"To be honest, I never had any sexual feelings for Mike. The only feelings I had were to his personality Vito because I thought he was real. Then when I was informed that he was a part of one of Mike's personalities... I was bummed out but I wasn't crying my eyes out... besides I found out who my man was after All-Stars. It was Lightning, well once he matured grew up, stop that 3rd person bullshit then I liked him because Lightning grew up under a lot of tremendous pressure and stress from his dad." Anne Maria said to Zoey and the other girls.

"How did you know?" The girls except Dawn asked because she knew.

"Dawn talked to me about it and when I talked to him she was right." Anne Maria answered the girls.

"Wow..." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Yeah... anyway Lightning and his dad are more close than ever." Anne Maria said to Zoey and the girls.

"Awesome!" The girls said to Anne Maria.

"Who's next?" Zoey asked.

"Me... Zoey, truth or dare." Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"Hmmm... I'll go with truth for this one." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Okies... is it true that when the kids are at school, you and Mike lounge around in your diapeys all day?" Anne Maria asked Zoey.

"Of course, who wouldn't." Zoey answered Anne Maria.

"Yeah, hehehe." The girls said before they chuckled a bit.

"Okies then." Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"My turn, Jo, truth or dare." Zoey said to Jo.

"Dare." Jo said to Zoey.

"I dare you to admit your sexiest AB/DL moment. It can be a solo, it can be Brick, it can be anything." Zoey said to Jo.

"Okay... here I go." Jo said before she began to mention her sexiest AB/DL moment.

"The sexiest moment I ever had while wearing these was when I was all alone. Brick was gone for the day so I started playing with myself... until it got too hawt that I fingered myself then started fucking my own pussy with a dildo I found until I came very hawd all over my diaper." Jo said to the girls.

"Ooooh...!" The girls said while Jo blushed.

"Okies, I think we all had a turn, right?" Zoey said before she asked the girls.

"Yes." The girls answered Zoey.

"Okies then... what you girls wanna do next?" Zoey asked the girls.

"How about we have some treats." Heather answered Zoey.

"Yeah." The girls said in agreement.

"You aren't alone at all, Mike and I made some Christmas cookies this morning as I also got some hot cocoa and some eggnog." Zoey said to the girls.

"Alright!"

"Be right back." Zoey said before she headed to the kitchen and pulled out a plate of Christmas Cookies.

"There we go ladies." Zoey said to her friends.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Zoey as they loved her Christmas cookies.

"You girls have as much as you want. But let's not forget the hot chocolate and eggnog, in speaking of which do anyone likes some hot chocolate or eggnog?" Zoey asked the girls.

"How about some hot chocolate." The girls answered Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before she went into the kitchen and got out the hot chocolate.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Zoey.

"Yeah, Mike and I made it with the kids, they helped." Zoey said to the girls.

"Aw!" The girls said to Zoey.

"Yeah, Mike and the kids were such wonderful helpers." Zoey said to the girls.

"I can tell, that hot chocolate looks amazing!" Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"Thanks." Zoey said to Anne Maria before the two hugged.

"Do you girls want to put something on the TV while we eat?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Yes please." The girls answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said to the girls before she turned on the TV as they all started watching Frosty the Snowman.

"Let's enjoy our treats." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yeah." The girls said before they began eating their cookies and drinking their hot chocolate.

"Mmmm...!" The girls muffled while enjoying their treats.

"Zoey, these cookies are so yummy." Dakota said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Dakota as the girls watched the iconic Christmas special until they were done watching it as they were full.

"So, you want to know what is next?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Sure." The girls answered Zoey.

"Present time!" Zoey said to the girls.

"Awesome!" The girls said to Zoey.

"Yep! I got you girls awesome presents that you'll never believe." Zoey said to the girls.

"Thankies Zoey." The girls said to Zoey.

"No problem." The girls said back.

"Anne Maria you are first." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Okay." Anne Maria said to Zoey who handed her a Christmas gift bag containing her presents.

"Oooh! I can't wait to see what it is." Anne Maria said with eagerness.

"Open it." Zoey said to Anne Maria who opened it revealing new hairspray, a new hairbrush, and a Teddy Bear Plushie.

"Oh my god! A new hairbrush, some new hairspray and a cute teddy bear!" Anne Maria said before she hugged the plushie.

"THIS IS SO CUTE!" Anne Maria shouted with glee.

"I'm happy you like it." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"I wuv it Zoey." Anne Maria said before she hugged Zoey tightly.

"Thank you so much." Anne Maria said as she thanked her former enemy.

"You're very welcome but there's more." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Huh?" Anne Maria asked in confusion.

"Like last year, the girls will receive new customized diapeys for Christmas presents as well... so Anne Maria open your diapey present." Zoey said to Anne Maria.

"Okies!" Anne Maria said before she opened her diaper gift and saw ABU Cushies with techno/rave designs pattern.

"This is amazing!" Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"Like it?" Zoey asked.

"I wuv it." Anne Maria answered Zoey.

"I'm really happy that you do Anne Maria." Zoey said to Anne Maria before they hugged.

"Thankies so much." Anne Maria said to Zoey.

"No problem, Dawn, you're next." Zoey said to Anne Maria before she turned her focus to one of her best friends Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said before Zoey handed her a Christmas present as she opened it and it was a butterfly plushie.

"Aww! It's a beautiful butterfly plushie!" Dawn said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said before Dawn hugged her butterfly plushie.

"So cute and so soft! Thankies Zoey." Dawn said to Zoey.

"You're welcome, Dawn... now here's your diapey present." Zoey said to Dawn who opened it up to reveal as it was ABU Little Pawz with cuter animals on the pattern as the color of the diaper is Green and blue.

"I know you already have the ABU Little Pawz but I thought that these would be cuter... so what do you think?" Zoey said to Dawn before she asked Dawn.

"This is so adorable!" Dawn answered Zoey before she hugged her.

"Thankies so much." Dawn said to Zoey.

"No problem, Dawn." Zoey said before she hugged Dawn back.

"Dakota, you're next." Zoey said Dakota.

"Sweet." Dakota said with eagerness.

"Here you go." Zoey said before Dakota opened her gift revealing a new video camera.

"A new video camera! Awesome! I can make so many amazing videos! Thankies Zoey!" Dakota said to Zoey.

"No problem, besides... you can film one hell of a sex tape with Sam with the camera." Zoey said to Dakota.

"Ooh! I definitely want too as soon as I get home." Dakota said to Zoey.

"Um... you might wanna take a look at your new diapey." Zoey said to Dakota who was excited before she unwrapped her diaper present revealing a Pink ABU Cushies Diaper.

"WOW! These look so adorable! Thankies again, Zoey." Dakota said to Zoey.

"You're welcome." Zoey said before she and Dakota hugged.

"Lindsay, you're next." Zoey said to Lindsay.

"Yay!" Lindsay said before Zoey handed Lindsay her Christmas gift as she opened it, revealing new lipgloss and a new mirror.

"Ooh! New lipgloss and a new mirror!" Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Correct, but that's not all." Zoey said to Lindsay before she unwrapped her diaper present revealing her Rearz Princess Diaper with a makeup pattern in the colors of white, and Sparkly pink.

"Oooh! These are so cute!" Lindsay said to Zoey.

"I hope you like them." Zoey said to Lindsay.

"I wuv them a lot." Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Wonderful." Zoey said before they hugged.

"Jo... you're next." Zoey said to Jo.

"Cool." Jo said to Zoey.

"Here you go!" Zoey said before she handed Jo her Christmas present as she opened to see a new Gym sweatshirt.

"Aw sweet! A new gym sweatshirt, thankies a lot." Jo said to Zoey.

"No problem, and here's your diapey gift." Zoey said to Jo before she handed to her.

"Cool." Jo said before she opened it revealing a hybrid diaper of Rearz Rebels and Rear Princess with a dumbbell patterns.

"Whoa! These look incredible and cute!" Jo said to Zoey.

"Yeah, I think you deserve something like that." Zoey said to Jo.

"Thanks." Jo said to Zoey before they hugged.

"We're next." The twins said to Zoey.

"Yup!" Zoey said before she handed them their Christmas present.

"I hope you two will like it." Zoey said to the twins.

"We can't wait to see." The twins said before they opened it and saw two sweaters for the twins as the one for Sammy said 'Nice' and the one for Amy said 'Naughty'

"Wow! They look amazing!" The twins said to Zoey.

"Amy... your sweater says Naughty, while Sammy's your sweater says Nice." Zoey said to the twins.

"Awesome!" The twins said to Zoey.

"Here is your diaper presents ladies." Zoey said to the twins who opened their gifts revealing a cute devil pattern for Amy, and a cute angel pattern for Sammy as the diapers were Rearz Princess Diapers.

"WOW! These are super adorable." The twins said to Zoey.

"Look, I know your not evil anymore Amy, but it might make you sexy for Shane." Zoey said to Amy explaining why she got a Devil pattern for her diaper.

"It will, thankies." Amy said to Zoey.

"Yeah, thankies Zoey." Sammy said before they hugged her.

"You're welcome." Zoey said to the twins.

"Sky, it's your turn." Zoey said to Sky.

"Sweet!" Sky said before she opened her gift revealing to be a AB/DL diapersuit which is a onesie as it was similar to her Gymnastics leotard.

"Wow! A onesie that's similar to my gym leotard." Sky said to Zoey.

"You like it?" Zoey asked Sky.

"I wuv it! I can use them as pajamas... thankies." Sky said to Zoey.

"No problem, also here's your diaper gift." Zoey gave it to Sky unwrapped it as it was an ABU PeekABU's diaper in Beige and Purple with an Eagle for the pattern to represent her Cree descent as there was a cute Raccoon with an Indian Head dress on the pattern as well.

"Oh my god! This diaper is so cute and amazing!" Sky said to Zoey.

"I'm so happy you like it! Since you're part Cree, I wanted to give you something that helps you represent your heritage." Zoey said to Sky.

"Thankies so much." Sky said to Zoey.

"No problem." Zoey said back before she and Sky hugged.

"Heather, you're last." Zoey said to Heather.

"Cool." Heather said before Zoey handed the former Queen Bee her present.

"I wonder what it is?" Heather asked before she opened her gift and saw a crown.

"Oooh! A lovey crown!" Heather said.

"Yup, it's shows you were the first Diapey Queen before handing it to Gwen and Courtney." Zoey said to Heather.

"Do you like it?" Zoey asked Heather.

"Well I love it." Heather said to Zoey.

"We planned giving it to you as a way of saying thank you." Zoey said to Heather.

"Who is we?" Heather asked Zoey.

"Me, Dakota, Dawn, and many more... even Gwen and Courtney helped out because we care about you and it is Christmas, the season of giving." Zoey answered Heather before she explained why leaving Heather feeling touched.

"Aww! I am so touched... thankies, so much." Heather said to Zoey.

"You're very welcome." Zoey said to Heather.

"Now... here's your diaper gift." Zoey said before Heather opened it and sees Tykables Overnight with royal patterns and in dark purple as Heather looked surprised.

"What do you think?" Zoey asked Heather.

"Wow! This is unbelievable! This diaper looks so cute, I've never ever tried out the Tykables. I wanna try them out right now." Heather answered Zoey.

"Girls, it's time to try them on." Zoey said to the girls.

"Wait, what about you, Zoey?" Dawn said before she asked Zoey.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Anyway, try your new diapeys out." Zoey answered Dawn before she told the girls to try out their new diapers.

"Hold it right there." Dakota said to Zoey.

"What?" Zoey asked Dakota.

"We all have a gift for you." Dakota said to Zoey.

"What? For real?" Zoey asked.

"Yup." The girls answered Zoey before they handed Zoey her Christmas present as she opened it to see a photo frame with a picture of herself with all of her friends making Zoey very feel touched.

"Awww! You girls are the best thank you so much!" Zoey said to Dawn, Dakota, and the other girls.

"You're welcome." The girls said to Zoey.

"We also have a new diaper for you." Dakota said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before she opened her diaper gift to see Tykables in a color dark red with Indie designs as the pattern.

"Amazing! They look incredible and so cute... thankies again, you all!" Zoey said to the guests.

"You're welcome!" The girls said to Zoey.

"Now we can try them out." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls said back before everyone removed their normal diapers and changed into their new diapers.

"Wow! They feel amazing! Thankies a lot, Zoey!" The girls said to Zoey.

"You're welcome, and thankies again for my new diaper this feels really comfy." Zoey said to the girls.

"You're welcome." The girls said back to Zoey.

"Okay, it's movie time." Zoey said to the girls.

"How about we put on The Santa Clause." Dakota suggested a movie that the girls will love.

"Sounds great, I'll get some more Christmas cookies and treats for the movie." Zoey said to Dakota and the girls.

"Okies." The girls said before Zoey went to get some more cookies and popcorn for the movie.

"Okies, it's officially movie time." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls said before Zoey puts on the movie via Disney+ as everyone was sitting down, watching the film while they ate cookies and popcorn, drinking non alcoholic eggnog and milk as well.

"Isn't this movie great?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls answered Zoey.

"And funny too." Sammy said to Zoey.

"This is just nice, just relaxing... having fun in our diapeys, not having Diapey sex." Zoey said to the girls.

"Totes." The girls said to Zoey in agreement.

"Do not get me wrong I love having diapey sex as the next girl but everyone needs a break to just chill and relax." Heather said to the girls.

"Uh-huh." The girls said to Heather in agreement while everyone was enjoying the movie.

"Why aren't those dumb and ignorant adults believing in Santa?" Heather asked.

"That's what happens when you're supposed to grow up, but even though we are all adults with children of our own... we all still believe in Santa... end of story." Dawn answered Heather.

"Well said Dawn." Heather said to Dawn.

"Thankies." Dawn said before there was a knock on the door.

"What's going on? Is Mike home already?" Zoey asked the girls.

"We don't know." The girls said before Zoey got up and went into the door.

"Who's there?" Zoey asked as there were two women behind the door.

"Just open the door Zoey." The first woman answered Zoey before she opened the door revealing to be Gwen and Courtney.

"Hello Zoey!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Gwen! Courtney! Hey there!" Zoey greeted Gwen and Courtney before the trio hugged.

"Hey everyone, look! Gwen and Courtney are here." Zoey said to the girls.

"Hey!" The girls greeted Gwen and Courtney.

"What are you two doing here?" Zoey asked them.

"We just wanted to stop by and say hello." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Plus we wanted to see how your Christmas sleepover is doing." Courtney said to Zoey.

"It's going great, but what about Alex?" Zoey answered before she asked them.

"He's doing fine, he's being watched by Trent and my folks." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Well, we should be going." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Wait, would you two at least stay to watch the movie? You don't have to stay afterwards." Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney and told her that Courtney and Gwen can leave after the movie.

"Well... alright then." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Courtney answered Zoey as well.

"Wonderful! Make yourselves at home." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said before they entered the house as they were wearing their Christmas sweaters form last year as Gwen was wearing a green Christmas sweater that says "Happy Holidays" while Courtney was wearing a Red Christmas Sweater which was wearing "Merry Christmas" as before they took off their pants revealing their Christmas diapers.

"Ahhh...! That's better." The two sighed and said before Gwen and Courtney joined the girls for the movie.

"Hey Gwen and Courtney." The girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hello Everyone! Cute new diapeys." Gwen and Courtney said to the girls.

"Thankies." The girls said as Zoey rejoined everyone.

"You too Zoey... that's a cute diapey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Gwen.

"What movie is playing?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Oh, it's The Santa Clause on Disney +, we're only a few minutes into it.

"Ooh! Great movie!" Gwen and Courtney said.

"Look, sorry for crashing your party Zoey." Courtney apologized to Zoey.

"It's okay, now let's get back to the movie." Zoey said to Courtney before she turned her focus to everyone.

"Totes." The girls said before the movie resumed as the girls saw a funny scene.

"Whoa _Dad! You're flying!_" Charlie said on TV.

"_It's okay, I'm used to it. I lived through the '60s._" Scott Calvin said through the TV causing the girls to laugh.

"Hahahahaha!" The girls laughed at the joke as it referred to the '60s during the hippie period.

"Wow, I feel that way whenever I use CBD Oil do you girls feel that sometimes?" Zoey said before she asked the girls.

"Well Amy and I only used it a couple of times but no... we felt like we were in Equestria when we were loopy on it and we loved it." Sammy answered Zoey.

"That is true, there were other times that I felt like we were in the '60s... like what Tim Allen said but it's just a silly joke." Amy said as well.

"Totes." The girls said as well.

"But the gist is yes." Zoey said to the girls causing them to giggle.

"Hehehe!" The girls giggled as they kept watching the movie until they were watching another scene but this time the police had Santa Claus under arrest.

"I cannot believe that those cops have Santa Claus arrested." Courtney said to everyone.

"Same here Courtney." Zoey said to Courtney.

"They're definitely going to be on the naughty list!" Amy said to the girls.

"Yeah, hahahahaha!" The girls said to Amy before everyone laughed as they kept watching until the movie ended with Charlie going for a ride on Scott Calvin aka Santa's sleigh.

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" The girls cheered, applauded, and clapped as Zoey turned the movie off.

"I can't believe that the adults didn't believe in Santa until near the end of the movie, when Santa gave Neal a Oscar Mayer weiner whistle, and when Santa gave Laura a Mystery Date Game... it's pretty rad that they believe in Santa Claus again." Dawn said to the girls.

"Totes." Everyone said to Dawn in agreement.

"Well, Gwen, Courtney, I know you have to go back home so merry Christmas and to all a goodnight." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Actually... maybe we can stay the night." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Gwenny and I asked Joy if she, Eric, and Trent to watch Alex for the night... so can we spend the night?" Courtney said before she asked Zoey.

"Of course! The more the merrier." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Yeah!" Everyone said to Zoey.

"Awesome! Thankies Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey and the girls.

"You're welcome." Zoey and the girls said before everyone mingled as they all chatted or did each other's nails while they chatted.

"Hehe, your nails are going to be pretty." Zoey giggled and said to Gwen.

"I hope so, hehehe." Gwen said to Zoey as she chuckled as well.

"Gwen... is it me or does Lindsay have a nice diapey ass?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Yeah she does... have a nice diapey ass, like my wife and you do as well." Gwen answered Zoey causing her to blush deeply.

"Relax yourself, Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Sorry." Zoey apologized to Gwen as Lindsay walked up to Zoey.

"Seeing something you like?" Lindsay asked Zoey.

"Maybe, hehehehe." Zoey answered Lindsay before she giggled.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just feeling a bit horny." Zoey apologized to Lindsay before she explained herself.

"It's okay." Lindsay said to Zoey.

"Well, how about we have an orgy... soon." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Sure! Can I host it?" Zoey said before she asked.

"Sure." Gwen answered.

"Sweet, but right now, let's just have fun without Diapey sex." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said back to Zoey while the girls kept having fun as they all chatted about recent events that happened towards them and their families and also talked about their new diapers.

"Girls, those are really hawt new diapeys." Courtney said to the girls.

"Thankies Courtney." The girls said back to Courtney.

"Mike helped me out pick out the diapers for everyone as I designed them." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Well you both did a good thing and pick out good ones." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Thankies, hehehe." Zoey said before she giggled.

"When should this fun... super fun orgy be?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"How about in July of 2026." Gwen said to Zoey.

"At that awesome nightclub we went too... The Crib." Courtney said to Zoey.

"With all of the girls." Heather said to Zoey.

"Like a reunion." Zoey said to Gwen, Courtney, and Heather.

"Yeah!" Everyone said to Zoey.

"Well... okies then! I'll be happy to host the reunion." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"That means I'm inviting Ali, Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Carrie, Courtney, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Ellody, Emma, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jessica, Jen, Jo, Josee, Joy, Katie, Kelly, Kitty, Laurie, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, MacArthur aka Valentina, Marley, Megan, Mia who is married to Alejandro's brother Jose, Miles, Rachel, Sammy, Sasha Sanders, Sadie, Scarlett, Sierra, Sophia who is married to Alejandro's other older brother Carlos, Sky, Tammy, Taylor, and Vanessa... it'll be the biggest and greatest Total Drama diapey girl orgy bash of all time." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls said before everyone yawned.

"Feeling tired girls?" Zoey asked them.

"Yeah." The girls answered Zoey.

"Any of you feeling like you have to pee so bad?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Yeah." The girls answered Zoey.

"Me too." Zoey said before she and the other girls sighed and relaxed their bladders before they started peeing in their diapers.

"Ahhhh... much better." They sighed, moaned, and said as they kept going until their diapers were very full.

"So good!" The girls said before the girls cleaned up before they changed each other's diapers as they were ready for bed as they got their sleepwear on also.

"What did you think of this party girls?" Zoey asked the girls.

"It was awesome!" The girls answered Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to the girls.

"You're welcome." Zoey said before everyone soon got into their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight girls." Zoey said to the girls.

"Goodnight Zoey!" The girls said back to Zoey as everyone slept in the living room, the following morning the girls had a fun breakfast before the girls left as Mike, Mike Jr, and Holly returned home that same afternoon.

**THAT WAS A WONDERFUL FANFIC!**

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**

**I WANNA THANK HELLFLORES FOR DOING THIS WITH ME!**

**JASMINE WILL BE HOSTING THE NEXT ONE!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
